There's a Reason Why Farmers Don't Wear Miniskirts
by Rosy the Spazz
Summary: When Cam is hanging out by the river on his day off he notices a monkey with Lillian's bandana. When he goes to return it he gets a little surprise. A bit of Cam X Lillian fluff


**There's a Reason why Farmers don't wear Miniskirts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or Cam's sexiness

Cam's POV

Today is Thursday, probably my favorite day of the week. After working hard for five days straight, it's nice to relax for a day, and well Friday is Friday. Don't get me wrong I like Fridays as well, it's just that on Thursday, everything is more peaceful. Right now I'm relaxing by the river just outside of Bluebell. A pair of mallards splash by me in the shallow pond, trying to catch their next meal. Their heads submerged and tails in the air, I chuckle as I watch the white duck flip too far and splash onto her back. I continue to look around, observing the trees swaying in the light summer breeze, and listening to the cicadas sing. When I look back at the ducks, I see that a brown monkey has taken their place, and in his hands was an ice blue material. Upon further notice I realized that it was the Lillian's work bandana.  
Lillian was the local farmer, she moved in just under two seasons ago. Normally she's out in the mountains this time of day, but seeing as fall is only two days away she must be caught up in farm work. I don't know what it is about her, but she always gives me a reason to smile. I'll be the first to admit, I'm not the easiest person to approach, but she was persistent. She comes to visit me everyday I'm in town, more often than not, flowers in tow. At first I refused them, but the sight of her smile faltering ever so slightly, and her grayish lavender eyes losing just a hint of their brightness go to me, and I took the flowers. Now every Tuesday we go for a picnic outside of town or by the flowerbeds, and every Friday we talk by the stream. I hate to admit it, but she's grown on me. Me, Cam! The quiet, moody florist.  
I shook my head to clear those thoughts and brought my focus back to the monkey. He was staring at me, his beady brown challenging me to take his prize. I crouched down and held out my hand, hoping that dealing with a monkey is like dealing with a cat. "Hey there little guy," I crooned "Do you want to give me back that bandana? I know it's not yours." The monkey's ears perked up and he held the bandana even closer to his chest. "You and I both know that I'm not going to chase you around. If you hand it to me now, I'll find you the juiciest blueberry in the woods to munch on. What do you think?" He took a few hesitant steps in my direction and held the fabric in one hand. Just as he was about to give it to me the green duck called out an alarm and the woods fell silent. The monkey looked around feverishly before getting ready to bolt. Seeing as this was my last chance to grab the bandana I lunged forward and snagged it with my hand, falling in the stream during the process. The monkey ran off, and I heard some boyish laughter as I sat up. I looked to the path and saw none other than my best friend Ash laughing at me.  
"Wow man, you're soaked! I never thought I'd watch you tackle a monkey for some clothing." I stood up and wrung my hat and shirt out the best I could. When I was done I gave an annoyed glare in his direction.  
"I did not tackle the monkey, I merely rescued Lil's bandana from it." He stopped laughing and gave me a look, like he knew something I didn't.  
"So that's why. Well if you wanted her bandana that bad, next time I would ask her for it instead of hiring a monkey to steal it for you!" He burst out laughing again and I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever. I need to give this back to her, is she still working?" I ask.  
"What? Yeah I think so, this morning she came and bought a new calf from ma so she's probably trying to get it used to her." He held out one hand, pondering.  
"Thanks, hey why are you even out here in the first place? You hate the mountain." He scratched his head, a guilty look plastered on his face.  
"Heh, heh, you caught me. Cheryl really wanted me to pick her some flowers, and your shop isn't open today." I sighed  
"You spoil her, and if you really needed flowers you know where I keep them. Just leave me a note saying what you took next time."  
"Thanks buddy!" He smiled. Ash can be such a kid at times.  
"I'll see you around. Have fun flower hunting!" He chuckled.  
"Thanks, I'll try!" He turned around and headed farther up the mountain. I turned and headed the opposite way; towards town.  
After entering through the stone entrance guarded by giant chicken statues, I took a left up the path to her farm. When I got there I couldn't help but admire her work. She had multiple rows of crops and flowers growing in front of the fenced pastures where happy looking chickens, sheep, and cows grazed. I didn't see her anywhere so I went up to her house and knocked on the door. When no reply came I headed over to the barn, already uncomfortable from my soaked jeans. As I walked through the barn doors I heard a gentle voice murmuring softly. I look around and I spot her in the corner crouched down, talking to a small black and white calf. She had her back to me, and I didn't want to startle her, so I just stood by the doorway watching her. She stood up, and I noticed she was wearing my favorite outfit. It was a white tank top with a blue trim under a short brown jacket. She was wearing a teal headband with little pink hearts, and matching flats. To top it all off she had knee high, dark navy blue socks and a light blue miniskirt. Just when I finished admiring the outfit she bent over to pet the calf on the head. It happened so fast that I couldn't look away. Her skirt flipped up to reveal her pink panties. I was paralyzed by the sight. Only an uncomfortable tightening of my pants caused me to look away. My cheeks flushed bright red, embarrassed at my reaction and I ran out of that barn a fast as I could. Only when I was safely back at my room in the café did I relax.

Lillian's POV

I heard my barn doors slam shut and I stood up. "Hello?" I called. I walked over to them, ignoring the soft, protesting moo of my new calf Misty. I didn't see anyone on or leaving my farm so I turned back, quite confused, to my cow. She walked up to me and I crouched down to pet her. "I wonder who that was girl... Hm? What's that in your mouth?" A mix of checked purple and ice blue fabrics were dangling from her mouth. I tugged them away and examined them. Oe was my bandana that I had lost during the storm in the mountains last week. The other was a hat I was all too familiar with. _Cam's hat? Huh, I guess it was him here. I wish he would have stayed, I would have loved to talk to him._ My cheeks heated up and I glanced down out of habit. I noticed Misty had started chewing on some fodder left nearby and mooed at me. I chuckled. "Oh well, maybe next time. Misty, you should learn not to eat everything you see. Some things are going to make you sick!"

**Hey peoples what's up! This is my attempt at trying to be funny. I don't really think I pulled it off, but oh well! All that counts is what you people think so PLEASE REVIEW (note the caps lock). Honestly I prefer reviews to favorites (although those are nice too). Anyways Thanks so much for reading! And to my readers who are either reading _The New_**_ **Girl**_**,or _When We Get Home _I am so sorry. Especially for _When We Get Home._ I've had major writer's block, but I'm almost done with school so I'll have much more time to sit down and force myself to write. Anyways. Thanks again! You guys are the reason I write! And PLEASE REVIEW! Have a superfantabulous rest of your life!**


End file.
